Naichau Kamo
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Platinum 9 DISC |Japanese = 泣いちゃうかも |released = February 18, 2009 February 22, 2009 (Event V) February 25, 2009 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 13:54 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Pepper Keibu 37th Single (2008) |Next = Shouganai Yume Oibito 39th Single (2009) }} Naichau Kamo (泣いちゃうかも; I Might Cry) is the thirty-eighth single of Morning Musume. It was released under the Zetima label on February 18, 2009, achieving a weekly rank of 3 on the Oricon singles chart. The Single V DVD of the single was released on February 25, 2009 and the Event V on February 22. The CD single was released in three editions: one regular edition and two limited editions, each having different cover art. Limited edition A includes a DVD, while limited edition B includes a different DVD. Tracklist CD #Naichau Kamo #Yowamushi (弱虫; Coward) - Niigaki Risa and Michishige Sayumi #Naichau Kamo (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Naichau Kamo (Another Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Naichau Kamo (Close-up Ver.) Single V #Naichau Kamo #Naichau Kamo (Dance Shot ver.) #Making Of (メイキング映像) Event V #Naichau Kamo (Takahashi Ai Close-up Ver.) #Naichau Kamo (Niigaki Risa Close-up Ver.) #Naichau Kamo (Kamei Eri Close-up Ver.) #Naichau Kamo (Michishige Sayumi Close-up Ver.) #Naichau Kamo (Tanaka Reina Close-up Ver.) #Naichau Kamo (Kusumi Koharu Close-up Ver.) #Naichau Kamo (Mitsui Aika Close-up Ver.) #Naichau Kamo (Junjun Close-up Ver.) #Naichau Kamo (Linlin Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th gen: Kusumi Koharu *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Single Information ;Naichau Kamo *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai and Michishige Sayumi *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) ;Yowamushi *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: Morning Musume TV Performances *2009.02.04 Collabo Labo *2009.02.04 MUSIC JAPAN *2009.02.20 Music Fighter Concert Performances ;Naichau Kamo *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Yoshihashi Kurumi *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Yoshihashi Kurumi *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ - ℃-ute *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ - Ishida Ayumi *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ (part of a medley) ;Yowamushi *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking Single ;Yearly Ranking *'Total Reported Sales:' 50,313 Single V *'Total Reported Sales:' 7,365 Trivia *8th generation member Mitsui Aika gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *This was the 26th single to feature Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa. This tied them with 1st generation member Iida Kaori for the most singles featured in. *In the B-side track "Yowamushi", Niigaki Risa had 24 solo lines and Michishige Sayumi had 19 solo lines, all of the other members provided background vocals. *On their YouTube channel, the Another Ver. was accidentally uploaded twice, the second upload was titled "Close-Up Ver.". *After Kamei Eri graduated, her lines went to Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Naichau Kamo, Yowamushi cs:Naichau Kamo it:Naichau Kamo Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2009 Singles Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:2009 Event Vs Category:2009 Single Vs